Wendy Liu
Wendy Liu was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She was on the blue team. She ranked at 9th place. Personality Wendy was very confident, who proclaimed herself as a perfectionist, but lacked the knowledge and the abilities to work in a kitchen. Season 1 Episode 1 Wendy served fried rice with Chinese sausage as her signature dish. She didn't knew Ramsay would come, so she did not put lobster in her dish. He found it unimpressive. During dinner service, Wendy was on the garnish station. After 2 hours, she ran out of potatoes, and after one of her team's table went to the kitchen to talk with Ramsay and very few entrées were served, he closed both kitchens. Her team won the dinner service, however Ramsay specified that they did not win, they are just safe. Episode 2 After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. During the challenge, Wendy produced nothing satisfying, even blaming the squid when she couldn't take the skin off. Because her team lost the challenge 5-6, they were punished by cleaning all the squids for the next dinner service. Back in the dorms, she gave Mandarin Chinese lessons to her fellow teammates by having them saying "We will not lose again." in her native tongue. During prep for the dinner service, Wendy was lost trying to get organized on her station. During dinner service, her team were forced to cook without air conditioning as the second part of their punishment. Wendy was on the appetizer station. She was lost, sent out an undercooked first risotto and was helped by Ralph. After Jean-Philippe was physically assaulted, Ramsay closed both kitchens down. Her team won the dinner service for serving a few main courses. Episode 3 During the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Wendy made a ginger scallion pan-roasted salmon with bok choy. It was deemed "not bad" by Ramsay, and she scored for her team. It was the first positive feedback she received from Ramsay since her arrival in Hell's Kitchen. However, her team lost the challenge after a tie-breaker. She and her team were punished by cleaning the dorms. During dinner service, Wendy began on the appetizer station. She prepared spaghetti with cold water, and when her lobster spaghetti was tasted by the critics, it received mediocre reviews. When she moved to the meat station, she was lost on time, giving 10 minutes to Ramsay for her lamb to be cooked, only to be corrected by Ralph who gave 5 minutes, at Ramsay's great relief. When her lamb arrived at the critics table, it received mixed reviews. Moments later, Ramsay yelled at her because of her pathetic answers. After very few customers received their main courses, Ramsay closed the kitchens. Her team lost the dinner service and Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". She was Ralph's first nominee for elimination, with Andrew being the second. She was eliminated because of her poor performances on all three services. Jessica took her elimination very hard emotionally. Ramsay's comment: "Wendy, well you know, it's about time I put you out of your misery!" Episode 10/11 Wendy returned for the last dinner service of the season, because Chris did not return. She was picked second by Ralph, after Andrew and before Dewberry. During dinner service, she was lost and confused on appetizers, and Ralph had to leave the hot plate to run her station for her. Later, she moved to desserts and successfully completed service for Ralph. However, Ralph eventually lost the final to Michael. Nomination History Trivia *She is the first member of the blue team to be eliminated from the show. *She was the first Hell's Kitchen contestant of Chinese origins. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her career in account management. Quotes *"I think Gordon is gonna love the fact that I'm a perfectionist." *"I thought cold water was supposed to boil faster than hot water." *"Wǒmen bù huì zài shīqù" Category:Season 1 Category:Chef Category:Donkeys